particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Alliance for Freedom
412,677 (June 4208)|Ideology = Dorvish Patriotism, National Conservatism, Social Liberalism, Centrism, Pro-Artanianism|Political position = Centre-right (In General) Right-wing (Faction) Centre (Faction) Centre-left (Faction)|Affiliation = National: Dorvish Initiative International: Third Way Alliance|Colour = Orange|Seats1 Title = Bundesversammlung|Seats1 = DAF: |Seats2 Title = State HoG|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=23388|politics = Politics of Dorvik|political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik|elections = Most Recent General Election|party_logo = }}The Dorvish Alliance for Freedom (Dundorfian: Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit) (formerly Pragmatic Centre Party of Dorvik/Social Liberals '47) is a centre-right nationalist political party in Dorvik. The DAF is the official successor of the party SL '47, which was dissolved in 4088. It was founded in 4201 as a Centre-right Liberal Nationalist party by Randolf Urquhart. The leader of the DAF is currently Hugo Landa. History PZPvD and SL'47 The roots of the DAF can be traced back to 3847, when Patrick Urquhart, an ancestor of Randolf Urquhart, founded the Pragmatic Centre Party of Dorvik as a reaction to the conservative dominance in Dorvik's parliament. The PZPvD was later rebranded to Socialliberal '47 by Ralf Ludolf, the last leader of the party before it was temporarily abandoned in 3060. The Socialliberals briefly returned in 4093, winning 85 seats, but quickly left politics again after internal struggles in the party, prompting many members to join the Alternative for Dorvik instead. Founding The Dorvish Alliance of Freedom was founded in August 4201 by Randolf Urquhart, an industrialist who owns a large portion of the United Urquhart Arms Company (UUAC), who was disgruntled with the course of the the leading KU-PP (Dorvik First) coalition. The DAF first participated in an election in May of 4202, winning 16 seats. The DAF joined the Dorvish Initiative in the middle of 4202. Hugo Landa took control of the party after Randolf Urquhart was elected president in June of 4208. Principles It is hard to place the party on the left- or right-wing of the traditional political spectrum due to the DAF's pragmatic and somewhat populistic approach towards politics. The DAF's economic policies are usually classified as centrist. The party promotes support for low-income families and (minor) regulations in the economy, while also supporting attempts at privatizing state-owned companies, cutting taxes and lowering 'unnecessary' subsidies. Party officials described this course as " steering towards a small state with great responsibilities ". The DAF is less vague in its views on social progression, as it could be seen as a progressive party. The DAF supports the legalisation of recreational drugs, abortion and euthanasia. They do however differ from other progressive party while speaking about Dorvik, its culture and its people, as the DAF is a proud supporter of the Dorvish identity. They feel that it is necessary to protect Dorvish culture by limiting multiple citizenship, increasing control over the borders and by enforcing stricts rules regarding integration. They've also publically supported calls to reinstate conscription. Party Organization Free Conference The Free Conference is the highest organ within the DAF. Members decide on political and internal decisions at the Free Conferences, which are held two times each year, with exception of emergency meetings which can be planned by the DAF's chairperson if necessary. Free Regions The DAF is active in all of the 5 Bundesländern and in the Haldor district. Every regional DAF Chapter controls a " Free region ", in which they are supposed to operate. Factions There are 4 Major factions in the DAF: * The Centre-right 'Urquhart' Faction. * The Right-Wing ' Dorvische Stolz' Faction. (Dorvish Pride) * The Centre ' Freiheit ' Faction. * The Centre-left ' Soziales Dorvik ' Faction. (Social Dorvik) The centre-right ' Urquhart ' Faction is currently the largest faction in the DAF, following the political philosophy of Patrick Urquhart, founder and leader of the PZPvD, which includes Dorvish Patriotism and Social Liberalism. Prominent members of this faction are Randolf Urquhart and François Narhofer. The 'Dorvische Stolz' Faction is the smallest and most radical faction of the DAF, supporting general socially Conservative and classic Liberal policy while also calling for slight isolationism. Prominent members of this faction are Jürgen Rotstein and Alexander Dießing. The 'Freiheit' Faction is the least radical faction inside the DAF, calling for a centrist and pragmatic course of action without investing in any particular ideology, unlike the other factions. Prominent members of this faction are Hugo Landa and Arthur Norman. The ' Soziales Dorvik ' Faction is the only left-wing Faction in the DAF and is mainly characterized by its more left-wing approach to economics and its pacifistic tone. Prominent members of this faction are Mark Hagen and Gerhart Holländer. Electoral History -List of Federal Chancellors of the Federal Republic of Dorvik -List of Presidents of the Federal Republic of Dorvik Leadership Leaders of the Pragmatic Centre Party of Dorvik Leaders of the Socialliberals '47 Leaders of the Dorvish Alliance for Freedom Category:Political parties in Dorvik